The present invention relates to stop means for rotary valves, particularly household water valves of the type used in kitchen and bathroom sinks which performs a multiplicity of functions; namely, provides means to retain the rotary member against axial movement, provides rotary stops to define the open and closed position of the valve and provides a bearing surface to guide the operating handle in its rotary movement. The prior art as exemplified by Moen U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,656 and 3,358,714 utilizes clip members or keys insertable into a stationary member to retain a valve assembly against vertical movement. In the former patent, the clip member 10 is utilized solely to retain the valve assembly against vertical movement. The latter patent however shows a key 78 inserted into a stationary member which serves to limit axial movement of a valve assembly and has an extension 80 which provides a rotary stop which cooperates with abutments on the operating handle of the valve to limit rotation of the handle. It should be noted however that in neither case does the valve closure member employ a rotary motion to move between valve open and valve closed position. Also, in both cases it is possible to insert the retainer/abutment member from either of two opposite directions. If the key 78 of the latter patent were inserted from the opposite direction than that shown either the stop means 80 would be 180.degree. out of position, or the stop means together with all of the other rotatable members would be 180.degree. out of position with respect to the inlet and outlet ports. Moreover in neither of these prior art patents do the stop members perform the additional function of providing a bearing surface to support and guide the operating knob during its rotary motion. The stop member of the present invention supplies these omissions thus providing relatively simple and inexpensive stop means in this art where every possible economy must be practiced if the structure is to be economically and functionally successful on the market.